Crisis Arising
Crisis Arising was built in August 2025 by all of Europe in response to the danger of a second Kaiju War, which they forseen. It sucessfully defended 8 different locations for a year before the next generation Jaegers were developed. However, in 2027, a tragic fight between the Category V Kaiju ''Arson ''and Crisis Arising, it was destroyed. Without Crisis, Europe would've been vulnerable to Kaiju attacks for at least 2 months, as the second European Jaeger was deployed in Febuary 2026. Kaiju Kills Crisis Arising has a proud history of 8 Kaiju kills prior to it's destruction. All of the Kaiju were killed between 2025 - 2027. *Skoda - 2025, Category 4 *Maurder - 2026, Category 4 *Insight - 2026, Category 5 *Prowler - 2026, Category 5 *Oresaw - 2026, Category 5 *Runaway - 2026, Category 5 *Horador - 2026, Category 6 *Warcry - 2026, Category 5 *Arson - 2027, Category 6 History Portugal, Spain, Sweden, France and Norway co-worked to create Crisis Arising, as they feared a second Kaiju War would occur, just as it had. They built Crisis based on parts from Cherno Alpha, then upgrading them frequently, ending up in a Mark II Jaeger that could combat future Kaiju's. Originally, it was going to be designated as a Mark V, but they ended up with a Mark II as even though it had great pilots, it's infrasture failed it, cause major problems and the project had to be totally revamped. Even so, Crisis could take on some of the most powerful Kaiju's, such as Horador, whom destroyed two other Jaegers but got killed by Crisis Arising with a powerful blow. Crisis failed because the UN did not fund any upgrades to it's reactor, which was already outdated, the Single T22 Nuclear Reactor just wasn't as powerful as the Dual Core T23, which was already developed in 2025, or the Dual Core T22A5, which still powered nearly twice as efficient. Even so, Crisis Arising was a great Jaeger, it's pilots found well, and it saved Europe from havoc 9 times, even though in the PADC disclaimer it claimed 8, as Oresaw was killed by Shenzhou Strike and Crisis, even though Shenzhou did more damage, Crisis put the final blow. Skoda was the first Kaiju it combated, the second Mark V Kaiju to emerge from the breach. Nearly a disaster, Crisis wasn't fully sealed properly, the pilots nearly drowned in Kaiju Blue before getting back to the Shatterdome. Maurder and Insight were easily handled by Crisis Arising alone, as Crisis used it's Tesla Fists to shock Insight, but then, (they didn't know it at the time) Insight was composed of a highly conductive biomatter, and the shock went through it's whole body, frying the brain, and Maurder was easily taken care of therafter. Prowler and Oresaw was reconized as a threat by the UN, as two Category V's were a first, and Shenzhou Strike and Crisis Arising were both deployed. --MORE HISTORY COMING SOON-- Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Violet Category:Lime